


Wedded Touch (#66 Melt)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [135]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wedding night touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedded Touch (#66 Melt)

Ian was melting under Charlie’s touch.

The touch of his husband, master, lover, love.

Charlie knew his body too well. With a few quick touches Charlie could have him at the edge but Charlie was going slow mapping Ian’s face and neck with soft kisses building an easy hearth fire warmth below his heart.

Ian rolled like a soft morning wave beneath Charlie’s body and felt the edges begin to dissolve no longer sure where his body ended and his husband’s began or who’s heart was beating for whom.

Ian let himself melt into the waves of sensation and love.


End file.
